Persiguiendo el Amanecer
by AndreCullen
Summary: Copiando la idea de muchas escritoras de fanfics, me pongo con las frases de 'Amanecer' para hacer unas cortas viñetas sobre qué imagino acerca de cada frase... SPOILERS Eclipse
1. ¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo voy a seguir?

_**¡Hola! Como digo en el sumario (que mala soy para escribirlos, jeje) esto serán una serie de viñetas con las frases que Stephenie Meyer va publicando en su web de 'Amanecer'. la primera va por la frase de Bella y Mike. Espero os guste, R&R son bien recibidas, así que por el progreso de esta humilde escritora, dad de vez el cuando al GO!, por favor. Besos.**_

Era la noche antes de la boda. Estaba en casa de Charlie, en la cual 'dormía' junto a Alice y Rosalie. Aquella estúpida tradición de dormir en la misma casa que las damas de honor y no en la misma que el prometido me sacaba de quicio. Charlie roncaba en la habitación de al lado, probablemente tras tomar unos somníferos, pues él tampoco se creía aún que me fuera a casar al día siguiente. Alice se había acomodado en una cama supletoria en mi habitación y Rosalie en otra. No solo por ello la habitación estaba abarrotada, Alice se había traído un cargamento que incluía mi vestido de novia con su velo y zapatos, sus dos vestidos de damas con zapatos, un set increíblemente enorme de maquillaje y peinado y varios álbumes de música 'relajante'. En aquel preciso momento, las tres y doce de la mañana, Alice se encontraba escuchando música, probablemente Muse, en su nuevo iPod, Rosalie leía un libro que había rescatado de mi galería y yo fingía dormir.

-Bella, ¿estás despierta?- el bajo murmullo de Alice no me habría resultado audible si hubiera estado mínimamente cerca del sueño.

-Sí.- contesté.

-Tu ordenador centellea... ¿te dejaste el correo abierto?- musitó.

-Sí... voy a ver.- respondí, incorporándome de la cama.

No se negó a que me levantara, y no era de extrañar, bien sabía ella que tanto de pie como tumbada, sería incapaz de pegar ojo. Me dirigí al ordenador y vi un mensaje centelleante. Era de Edward. '¡Qué extraño' pensé. Lo abrí. Solo había tres palabras 'Tenemos que hablar'. Era muy raro que Edward me mandara un mail, si quisiera hablar conmigo simplemente vendría... ¡Claro! Las idiotas tradiciones, no quería romperlas, o al menos que nadie supiera que las iba a romper. Supe que debía hacer.

-Voy a bajar a por un vaso de leche, chicas.- anuncié.

Asintieron en silencio mientras salía silenciosamente. Efectivamente, Edward me esperaba en la cocina, sentado en la silla que siempre se sentaba.

-¿De qué tenemos qué hablar?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Sabes que no tenemos por qué hacerlo?- la pregunta me cogió de improviso.

-Edward, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y Emmett será un excelente cura. Todo irá genial.- le prometí, besando sus dedos.

-No estoy seguro...- murmuró, apartando su mano de mis labios con una brusquedad impropia de él.

-¿De qué?- me extrañé, mirándole a los ojos.

-Da igual... hasta mañana, Bella.- se levantó tras dejarme en la silla en la que antes se sentaba. Pude percibir un extraño brillo en sus ojos antes de que se fuera, rápido como una centella.

Me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. No quise subir de nuevo a la habitación, donde Alice y Rose esperarían, probablemente habiendo escuchado la conversación. Cogí unos vaqueros y una blusa recién lavados de la secadora y me calcé unas botas. Salí al frío de la calle. No supe a donde ir... solo cogí mi coche y comencé a conducir. No supe cómo, terminé enfrente de donde se celebraría la boda. Pero, ante mi sorpresa, no estaba sola. Un coche estaba aparcado allí, y un chico rubio se apoyaba en él con aire pensativo.

-¿Bella?- Mike se dio la vuelta y me observó, curioso y extrañado a la vez.

Me dejé caer del asiento de conductor de mi coche, sin poder contener los sollozos. Mike corrió hacia mí y me sujetó entre sus brazos. Su tacto cálido, muy contrastado con el de Edward, me recibió cuando me abrazó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?- inquirió, poniendo su chaqueta sobre mis brazos desnudos.

-**¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo voy a seguir?**- sollocé, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? ¿Ha sido Edward?- su tono se tornó peligroso, y me recordó a Jacob.

Jacob.

Otro sollozo afloró de mi garganta. Mike desechó las preguntas y me estrechó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, Bella, tranquila.

Me dejó desahogarme en su hombro, cuando al fin me tranquilicé nos separamos.

-Gracias, Mike.- musité dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Vi un brillo especial en su mirada y supe que, después de todo, tenía en Mike Newton a un buen amigo. Pero aquel no era el problema del momento... la boda era en unas seis horas, y algo le ocurría a Edward. Y tenía que averiguar el qué.


	2. Piedra, papel o tijera

_**¡¡Hola!! Esta es la frase del 15/7, la primera de todas. Y la viñeta que he escrito para ella... algo caótica, pero espero que os guste. R&R se agradecen. Pinchad el GO! para que esta humilde escritora pueda mejorar. Besos.**_

-No, Edward, ¡me niego! He aceptado muchas de tus excentricidades y locuras, ¡pero esto me parece de lo peor! Vas a ir a disculparte ahora mismo.- grité, enfadada.

-Pero, ¡Bella! ¡Nadie sabe dónde está! Y lo hice por su, vuestro, bien.- me contestó Edward , arrepentido.

Fui a replicar, pero mis ojos entraron en contacto visual con los suyos. Noté como, al acercarse, iba rompiendo los hilos que unían mis pensamientos con mi boca... en pocos segundos perdería el hilo de la razón por la que discutíamos y se saldría con la suya. Otra vez. Por fortuna, Alice apareció en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Por qué discutís?- preguntó, aún a sabiendas de que ambos sabíamos que nos había oído.

-Edward mandó una invitación de boda a Jacob.- respondí innecesariamente.

-Y Bella pretende que me disculpe.- replicó Edward sin poder contenerse.

-Mmm...- Alice pareció pararse a pensar, pero inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa maligna.- Sé cómo resolverlo. Un jueguecito...- rió.

-¿Dejarlo al azar? No, Alice. Ya sabemos que en esta familia el azar no es precisamente...- Edward se negó rotundamente como yo ya sabía que haría.

Nunca antes lo había hecho por diversión, pero aquella vez le lleve la contraria únicamente por ello... y por venganza.

-Yo me apunto.- sonreí a Alice, que me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Fabuloso! **Yo jugaré por ti**.- me propuso.- **Piedra, papel o tijera**.- se dirigió a Edward.

-**¿Por qué no me dices simplemente quién gana?**- refunfuñó Edward, haciendo un mohín.

-**Gano yo. Excelente.**- Alice dio un pequeño saltito mientras aplaudía.

Edward gruñó y se miró a los pies.

-Es injusto. Eso no era azar.- se quejó.

-Mal perdedor.- le chinché.

Visto y no visto, Edward desapareció de la habitación. Tanto tiempo y aún no me había acostumbrado a su velocidad sobrehumana. Miré a Alice, confusa.

-¿Se ha enfadado?- musité, poniendo mala cara preocupada.

-No, ha ido a cumplir su parte del trato.- Alice sonrió, traviesa, mientras me cogía de la mano para conducirme fuera de la habitación.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Jacob?- me sorprendí, parando repentinamente y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No, pero podemos averiguarlo.- contestó, Alice, arrastrándome hacia su segunda habitación, la cual hacía las veces de ropero.

Suspiré, supe que aunque suplicara que me revelaran el paradero de Jacob no lo harían, bastantes problemas había con los preparativos de la boda... y las reacciones en Forks respecto a esto. Trate de prestar atención a Alice, que parloteaba animadamente.

-...unos zapatos fantásticos.- decía, sin darse cuenta de mi poco interés.- Bella... ¿Bella?

-¿Sí? Dime.- contesté, cayendo en la cuenta de que había estado a punto de chocarme con ella sin haberme percatado de que ella había parado.

-No me prestabas atención.- hizo un puchero.- No te importan mis nuevos Manolo's.

-Sí, sí me importan, Alice.- respondí, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. ¿Qué demonios eran unos Manolo's?

-Entonces, veámoslos.- me animó, tirando de mí hacia el interior de su ropero.

Me guió entre estanterías llenas de zapatos y perchas llenas de lujosos vestidos, camisetas, blusas, pantalones, faldas y chaquetas. Paró ante unos zapatos que se situaban en uno de los mejores lugares del ropero. Eran rojos, de cuero, con un tacón imposible y tiras de cuero que se ataban por su pierna cual lenguas de fuego. Me quedé anonadada.

-Te presento mis nuevos Manolo's.- rió Alice señalando los zapatos.

La primera pregunta que se me ocurrió tras observar la mayoría de zapatos fue la más absurda, pero aún así fue la que formulé en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué los llamas Manolo's?

Alice me miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Ante su rostro, la imaginé con la mandíbula alcanzando el suelo. Reí en mi fuero interno.

-¿No... no sabes lo que son unos Manolo's?- chilló.

Me dejó sorda. Rosalie apareció como una centella en la puerta del ropero junto a Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-Bella... no sabe qué son unos Manolo's.- tartamudeó Alice.

Rosalie también se quedó anonadada, pero Emmett y Jasper rieron.

-Pobre Bella.- se carcajeó en voz baja Emmett mientras él y Jasper volvían a salir de allí.

Rosalie y Alice estaban una a cada lado mío. Las dos mirándome aún sin saber qué decir.

-Veamos...- comenzó Rosalie.- Bella, Manolo's son unos zapatos hechos por Manolo Blahnik... famosos, caros y fantásticos.

Alice asintió aún en silencio.

-¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?- musité.

-Te queda mucho por aprender, Bella.- rió suavemente Alice.

Entonces, oí de nuevo las risas de Emmett y Jasper, amortiguadas por la distancia que había entre ellos y nosotras. Alice sonrió mirándome, oyendo más que yo, obviamente.

-Edward ha vuelto.- anunció, una sonrisa traviesa jugó en su rostro.

-¿Ha encontrado a Jacob?- inquirí, impaciente.

-Pregúntale a él mismo.- me ofreció Alice.

Salí rápidamente del ropero y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, con gran riesgo de tropezarme y caer de culo. Encontré a Edward enfurruñado y abochornado mirando asesinamente a sus hermanos.

-Maldito perro.


	3. Ah, Edward, te he echado de menos

_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, tercer capítulo, tercera frase ) Espero que os guste, un poquito de boda... y Tanya. Se agradecen R&R y los comentarios, si dais al GO! se agradece aún más, cada comentario me ayuda a mejorar. Besos.**_

* * *

Día de la boda, 9AM. A tres horas y media de la boda. Las cosas con Edward se habían solucionado, al menos aparentemente. Sabía que había algo más que me ocultaba pero ¿qué era? Alice, a mí lado, comenzaba con su labor de maquilladora. Colorete, rímel, lápiz de ojos, color, pintalabios, gloss... su ceño de mármol estaba fruncido no solo por la concentración sino por el enfado. Tanto ella como Rose se habían escandalizado por mi conversación con Edward. 'No se puede ver al novio el día de la boda' me habían repetido en un sermón mañanero a las seis. Ya eran y media y comenzaban con el peinado. 'Simple pero elegante' lo había denominado Rosalie, la experta en peluquería. Por fin a las diez me dejaron bajar a desayunar. Incluso Charlie había escapado de la casa con el peligro de Alice una mañana de boda, yendo a casa de Billy para ver un 'interesante' partido de baloncesto antes de arreglarse. Eché cereales en una fuente y después eché leche. Comencé a comer sin mucho interés. En el salón, Alice y Rosalie discutían de qué color pintar mis uñas, tras un 'catastrófico' fallo que las había hecho pintar mis párpados de rosa pálido en vez de violeta claro.

Dieron las once y media. Maquillada, peinada, pintada, vestida y calzada, una limusina apareció ante la casa de Charlie. Tomé aire cuando atravesé la puerta de entrada. Sería la última vez que la franqueara como soltera. Subí a la limusina negra mientras Alice y Rosalie me ayudaban con la cola. Ambas iban muy guapas, sus vestidos eran violeta claro, como se suponía que debían haber sido mis párpados y uñas. El viaje hacia donde se celebraría la boda pasó en silencio y se me hizo corto. Los nervios comenzaban a atenazarme. Vi pasar las casas demasiado rápido y, para tranquilizarme, traté de recordar que Emmett nos casaría... 'Será desenfadado, tranquilo...' me recordé. Y llegamos de una vez. Cuando la limusina paró completamente fui a abrir la ventanilla, pero Rosalie me lo impidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté extrañada girándome hacia ella.

-Edward está ahí fuera...- comenzó, agarrándome por el brazo.

-Sí, ya sé que no puedo verle antes de la boda... pero ya le vi.- quité peso a aquella tradición que ya me traía harta, intentado abrir la puerta de nuevo.

Sorprendida, vi que el seguro había sido bajado. Miré hacia el conductor, pero un cristal oscuro y opaco le separaba de los asientos traseros.

-En serio, ¿qué pasa?- repetí, preocupada.

-Edward no está solo...- confesó Alice. La miré, asustada de repente.- No te preocupes. Solo es que tiene que afrontar esto él solo.- me explicó.

-¿Afrontar? ¿Afrontar el qué?- me extrañé.

-**Ah, te he echado de menos, Edward**.- oí una voz susurrante y sexy de mujer.

Atisbé por la ventana de cristales tintados. Una mujer de pelo rubio rojizo, tez pálida y rostro redondeado miraba a Edward con pasión y avidez, demasiada avidez. Observé a Edward, el cual estaba anonadado. Así que aquella era la prueba que tenía que afrontar...

-Tanya.- musité en voz baja.

Por fortuna, los cristales además de tintados no dejaban pasar ni el más fuerte grito, pues sabía que ese mínimo susurro habría podido ser oído por los vampiros que hablaban al otro lado de la ventanilla.

-De otra vuelta, chófer, todavía nos queda tiempo.- pidió Alice al conductor dando dos golpecitos en el cristal.

El coche se puso en marcha y atisbé por última vez el rostro de Edward, volviéndose hacia el coche probablemente tras haber oído los pensamientos de Alice o Rosalie. ¿Qué contestaría a Tanya? ¿Sería eso lo que llevaba ocultándome varios días y por lo que actuaba de manera tan extraña y sospechosa? Suspiré. Eso ahora era problema suyo... saqué un papel gastado de tanto doblarlo y desdoblarlo del pequeño bolso que Alice llevaba con todas mis cosas para 'antes' de la boda.

-¿Vas a volver a estudiar los votos?- se extrañó Rosalie.

-Vamos a dar otra vuelta, ¿no?- asintió.- Entonces y para que no me estalle la cabeza de los nervios... sí, voy a repasarlos.- afirmé.

Mis dos hermanas rieron pero me dejaron repasar los votos... otra vez.

"_Amor. Antes de llegar Forks solo conocía el término de Elisabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy, y no era precisamente el amor que ahora vivo. Ni ellos, ni Emma Woodhouse y George Knightley, ni siquiera Catherine Earnshaw y Heathcliff me prepararon para lo que significa el verdadero amor... el que siento por ti cuando observo esos ojos color topacio que me hacen dejar de pensar. Cuando llegué aquí, odiaba la lluvia... claro, que nunca entendí la lluvia hasta que la viví de la manera que la he vivido estando contigo..._"

-Bella. Es la hora.- la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi concentración.

Allá vamos.


	4. Oooo ¡qué miedo!

_**¡Hola! Bueno, ya tengo viñetas para la frase de ayer (Edward cantando -) y hoy (Rosalie enfadada P) pero voy a seguir el orden... así que hoy toca la frase de Emmett. Espero que os guste. R&R se agradecen, sobre todo si pincháis al GO! y me dais vuestra opinión, cada review me ayuda a mejorar como escritora. Besos.**_

* * *

A cinco días de la boda Alice estaba neurótica y nadie podía frenarla. Flores, platos, sillas, adornos, invitaciones, música. Todo debía estar perfecto. Y nadie salvo ella podía tener voz o voto. Con suerte, nos había dejado a Rosalie y a mí opinar un poco, a mí por ser la novia y a Rose por ser la segunda dama de honor.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Pero cómo puede llamarse usted florista?- la voz repentinamente aguda de Alice no me alarmó como días atrás lo había hecho, ya me estaba acostumbrada a que cada vez que cogiera el teléfono gritara a cualquiera.- ¡No quiero lirios, no es un funeral! ¡¡Le dije claramente que rosas y claveles rosas y blancos!! ¡Me da igual que no le queden o que no sea la época! ¡Consígalos!- y colgó.

Continué con mi libro en cuanto los gritos pararon, pudiendo por fin recuperar la paz.

-¿Otra vez 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', Bella? Si fuimos a la librería hace dos semanas...- se sorprendió Rosalie, entrando en aquel momento en la habitación.

-En realidad... estoy escribiendo los votos.- confesé.

Cuando Rosalie, sorprendida, se sentó junto a mí para leer lo que escribía, el rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

-¿Citando a Jane Austen?- musitó, leyendo las frases tachadas.

-Probé con Shakespeare... pero Edward tiene un serio problema con Romeo.- traté de explicarme, moviendo las manos sin ton ni son.

-Edward- me corrigió Rosalie.- tiene un serio problema con los clásicos, en general.- rió.- Pero te están quedando muy bien.- me sonrió cálidamente.

Suspiré y la dirigí una mirada triste.

-¿Tú crees? Me parecen tan sosos...- suspiré de nuevo.- Seguro que los de él son maravillosos.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- me ofreció Rosalie con ademán de confidente. Asentí.- Edward no tiene ni idea de escribir.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- reí.- Edward lo hace todo bien.

-Nadie es perfecto.- Rose me guiñó un ojo antes de dirigir la mirada a la puerta.

Alguien estaba esperando para entrar, estaba claro.

-¿Alice?- la voz de Emmett me sorprendió, normalmente solo utilizaba ese tono tan dulce con Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?- preguntó Alice con una sequedad impropia de ella.

Estaba estresada, estaba claro.

-He tenido una idea...- murmuró Emmett, entrando en la habitación y guiñándonos un ojo a Rosalie y a mí.

-Felicidades.- gruñó Alice.

Realmente estresada.

-Es respecto a lo de ser cura...- comenzó, parecía nervioso.

Alice alzó la mirada inmediatamente. Si las miradas mataran, Emmett habría caído tieso en aquel mismo instante. Consiguió controlar la emoción y su rostro volvió a ser una máscara de indiferencia.

-Ajá, ¿y qué es, Emmett?- inquirió mi hermana.

A Emmett no le hizo falta abrir la boca, pues Alice tuvo una visión. Casi puso los ojos en blanco, e inmediatamente Jasper apareció a su lado para sujetarla. La abrazó con fuerza en los escasos segundos que duró la visión. Después, Alice se incorporó con suavidad y dirigió sus ojos negros como el carbón hacia Emmett.

-¡Ah, no! Eso es lo que faltaba. ¡Me niego!- su tono comenzó a subir, de un susurro pasó a un grito... y finalmente a un chillido.- ¡Esto se acaba aquí!

Emmett no retrocedió. Pero si hizo un comentario que no debía haber hecho... al menos no en aquel tono irónico.

-**Oooo... ¡qué miedo!**

Alice avanzó un paso y le apuntó con un dedo en el pecho.

-No se tú qué te crees, pero es la boda de Bella y ten claro que no la vas a fastidiar con tus estrambóticas ideas.- avanzó otro paso y quedó a pocos centímetros de su hermano.- Así que, si quieres llegar a la boda, no se te ocurra proponerme... ni siquiera pensar, ese tipo de ideas destroza bodas.

Emmett tragó saliva. La sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara por primera vez. Rose se puso a su lado.

-Vamos, Emmie, creo que Carlisle nos llama.- murmuró sacándole de allí rápidamente.

Jasper huyó y yo no tardé en recoger mi libro y mi iPod y seguirle. Antes de cerrar la puerta oí el móvil de Alice.

-¿Sí?- un silencio.- ¿Pero es que nadie aquí sabe que es preparar una boda?


	5. ¿Qué hacen los vampiros para?

_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, otra viñeta más. Tengo escritas ya las del 23/7, 24/7 y 25/7 y me dispongo a escribir la de hoy, pero las voy a poner por orden. Se agradecen R&R, cada vez que pincháis al GO! y dejáis vuestro review, me ayudáis a mejorar, por lo que se agradecen ¡aún más! Espero que os guste. Besos.**_

* * *

'_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_'

-Bella...

'_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_'

-¡Bella!- la dulce voz de Alice se convirtió en un chillido cuando su paciencia se agotó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- miré a mi alrededor, desorientada.

Alice me dio un codazo y cogió mi iPod. Apretó el botón de pausa y, cuando la miré, me dirigió una mirada de enfado.

-Lo siento.- musité, arrepentida.

No sabía cuanto de su parloteo me había perdido, pero a juzgar por su gesto había sido bastante. Se había detenido en nuestro paseo por Port Angeles, tenía los brazos cruzados y las bolsas que sujetaba se balanceaban levemente.

-Lo siento.- repetí.

Traté de imitar uno de sus pucheros adorables... pero no me salió. Al menos, conseguí hacerla reír con mi ridículo.

-Está bien, te perdono.- aceptó, aún riendo.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?- la pregunté, haciéndome la interesada mientras guardaba el iPod en mi bolso.

-Hablaba sobre tu despedida de soltera.- contestó, más animada.

-¿Mi qué?- me sorprendí.

-Tu despedida de soltera, tonta.- respondió.- ¿Creías acaso que no tendrías una?

Abrí los ojos como platos y Alice adoptó una mirada comprensiva. Pero no quitó la idea de la fiesta.

-Pero... ¿otra fiesta?- me quejé.

Alice me abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Ah, no! No me convencerás.- me negué, cruzando los brazos.

Alice hizo otro puchero y suspiré. Entonces una idea llegó a mi mente.

-Un momento... ¿va a tener Edward una despedida de soltero?- chillé, alterada.

-Ey, Bella, ¡no te alteres!- se asustó Alice, frotando su mano contra mi brazo.

-Ay madre, ¿qué van a organizarle?- continué, mientras las peores ideas se formaban en mi cabeza.

-Tranquila, Bella, no creo que se pasen...- trató de tranquilizarme Alice, sonriéndome y llevándome hacia su coche.

Traté unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras.

-Alice... ¿quiénes van a organizarlo?- cuestioné, clavando mi mirada en ella, con gran riesgo de tropezar al subir a su coche.

Su silencio fue toda una respuesta. Probablemente Alice ya veía lo que iba a ocurrir en la despedida de soltero de Edward... o tal vez, simplemente, veía mi reacción ante su respuesta.

-Alice...- mi tono se volvió en una advertencia.

-Está bien.- musitó, dirigiéndome una mirada que quería decir 'Tú lo has querido'.- Lo van a organizar los chicos.

-¿Qué chicos?- inquirí.

-Pues los chicos, ¿qué chicos? Emmett...- comenzó, poco paciente ya.

-¿Jasper y Carlisle?- auguré, esperanzada.

-No. Solo Emmett y Jasper.- me corrigió Alice, con una mueca.

El mundo se me cayó encima. Pasé todo el camino hasta la mansión Cullen enfrascada en mis más oscuras imaginaciones. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward se sorprendió por mi expresión nefasta. En unos pocos segundos, se volvió en una mirada de comprensión. Había leído los pensamientos de Alice. La dirigió una breve mirada de queja y después me sonrió a mí.

-Tranquila, Bella. No será nada de lo que imaginas.- me aseguró, guiñándome un ojo.

Pero le ignoré. Me dirigí hacia Jasper cuando él se acercó a dar un beso a Alice.

-**¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacen los vampiros para la despedida de soltero?**- le pregunté desesperada.-** ¿****No lo llevaréis a un club de striptease, no?**

Todas las miradas de los vampiros se clavaron en mi rostro torturado. Un tenso silencio cubrió la habitación durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Después, de repente, todos se echaron a reír.

-¡Un club de striptease!- consiguió decir entre carcajadas Jasper, al que no había visto tan tranquilo y natural en mi presencia nunca.

Alice fue la primera en conseguir parar de reír y me dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Atraídos por las risas, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme se acercaron al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emmett, curioso y probablemente queriendo sumarse a las risas.

Jasper se lo explicó entre risas, aunque ya se iba calmando. Emmett estalló en carcajadas. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle fueron más discretos. La carcajada de Emmett hizo que Jasper no se pudiera controlar y también se puso a reír como loco. En medio de aquellas risas, mi ánimo era cada segundo más funesto. Minutos más tarde, el ambiente se calmó. Emmett adoptó una expresión pensativa.

-Oye... pues no sería mala idea.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: en este capi la canción es 'Time Is Running Out' de Muse. No es que vaya con el capítulo (sí con la saga, claro) pero parece la clase de música que Bella escucharía.**_

* * *


	6. Bells, estamos a punto de batear

_**¡¡Hola!! Pues aquí traigo otra viñeta que acabo de terminar... corresponde con la frase del 18/7... ya he escrito las del 26/7 y 28/7 (27/7 aún no, jeje, ¡son muchas las posibilidades!) pero tendréis que esperar. R&R se agradecen, sobre todo reviews. Pinchad al GO! tanto si os ha gustado como si no, cada review me ayuda a mejorar. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

No podía creer que hubiera aceptado. Tal vez fuera por mi horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad, o tal vez porque apenas nos quedaba una semana juntos hasta... hasta el día que ambos temíamos. No sabía si él temía el día más que yo, pero al menos su terror era parecido. El caso, allí estaba, en el estadio de Seattle. ¿Haciendo qué? Viendo un partido de béisbol. Oh, sí. Un partido de béisbol en Seattle y, por si fuera poco, con mi padre. Y claro, aquel evento familiar excluía claramente a Edward.

-¿Quieres palomitas, Bells?- me preguntó Charlie cuando consiguió llamar la atención de uno de las docenas de vendedores ambulantes que paseaban por las gradas.

-No, gracias.- me negué, sin apartar la mirada del campo, como si estuviera interesada pero, en realidad, miraba al vacío.

-¿Un perrito caliente, tal vez? ¿Pizza? ¿Un sandwich?- continuó.

Volví mi mirada hacia él e inmediatamente me ablandé. Puede que fuera de las últimas veces que estuviera con él a solas, era su tarde. Debía dedicársela al cien por cien.

-Una Coca-Cola.- le contesté, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser alegre.

Charlie me sonrió y vi como las arrugas se formaban alrededor de sus labios y en sus mejillas. La noticia de la boda parecía haberle envejecido diez años... pobre Charlie. Renée se lo había tomado con toda la tranquilidad que se podía esperar de ella. Pero él me había dejado de hablar, le había sentado fatal. Llevaba ¿qué? ¿Dos años con él? Y ahora me casaba... no solo me iba a Alaska a la universidad, si no que me casaba. Todas esas 'emociones' eran superiores a sus fuertes. Cada vez que le miraba no podía evitar pensar que apenas era un poco más joven que Harry Clearwater... pobre Charlie. Sorbí mi Coca-Cola ruidosamente hasta que me di cuenta de que sabía raro.

-¿Es light?- le pregunté a Charlie señalando la Coca-Cola.

-No...- dudó, poco a poco comenzó a enrojecer.- Debería haberlo sido, ¿no?- se dio cuenta.

-No, no.- negué, algo distraída.

Pobre Charlie, me conocía tan poco y se daba cuenta tanto. Aunque en verdad había acertado con la Coca-Cola normal, las light no me gustaban... eran casi iguales, costaban más, engordaban lo mismo y sabían peor. Pronto averigüé lo que daba un sabor extraño a la Coca-Cola, el vendedor la había echado un chorrito de zumo de limón. Suspiré y dejé la Coca-Cola a un lado. Charlie me observó, aprensivo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?- se preocupó.

-No, gracias, papá.- respondí buscando a mi alrededor una papelera o un basurero.

-Allí hay uno.- señaló Charlie, adivinando mis pensamientos y indicando un basurero.- Yo iré.- me dijo.

Cogió mi Coca-Cola casi llena y los envoltorios de sus dos perritos calientes y su cerveza y cargó con ellos hacia aquel basurero. Aproveché para sacar mi teléfono móvil del bolso y comprobar los mensajes. Tenía dieciocho de Alice, uno de Rosalie y dos de Edward. Decidí empezar por los de Edward. En el primero me preguntaba por cómo iba con Charlie. '¡Cómo si no lo supiera!' reí mientras me ponía a leer el segundo. En el segundo me decía que me quería... y que me echaba de menos. Le contesté sonriendo en mi fuero interno, ¡yo también le echaba de menos, y nos habíamos visto aquella mañana! El mensaje de Rose me decía que Alice se había vuelto más loca aún (¡si era posible!) y que había tenido una visión en la que preveía (o sea, que veía) problemas con el florista. Eso me llevo a los dieciocho mensajes de Alice. El primero me explicaba los problemas con el florista que había visto en un tono bastante neurótico, en el segundo me pedía la opinión de unas sillas de las cuales mandaba la foto en el tercer mensaje, en el cuarto me preguntaba si el pastel de bodas sería mejor de relleno de nata o vainilla... y así hasta los dieciocho. Desesperada, comencé a contestar todos los mensajes preguntándome porque Alice, además de estresarse a sí misma, nos tenía que estresar de paso a Rosalie, a mí y, probablemente, a Jasper. Concentrada en ver una foto de sujeta-servilletas en la diminuta pantalla de mi móvil, no me di cuenta de que Charlie volvía y esbozaba una sonrisa comprensiva al ver que el mensaje era de Alice y, la foto, de la boda.

-**Bells**,- me llamó en un determinado momento.- **e****stamos a punto de batear**.- me avisó.

Y entonces, al fin, aparté la mirada del móvil y me di cuenta de que era el último minuto del partido.

-¡Oh, papá, lo siento! Me he perdido la última entrada.- me disculpé.

-No pasa nada, Bells.- me tranquilizó.

Clavé la mirada, al igual que él, en la pelota en aquel último minuto. Diría que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que sí pasaba. Me sentía terriblemente culpable. Me había pasado las últimas tres entradas enfurruñada por culpa de Alice y sin dejar de mirar el móvil. El partido terminó con el equipo de Charlie ganando por los pelos.

-Un fantástico partido, ¿no crees, Bells?- sonrió Charlie cuando salimos del campo.

-Así es.- coincidí, esbozando una sonrisa que recé porque fuera de felicidad.


	7. Extremadamente irritante

_**¡¡Hola!! Hoy día doble, toca de la frase del 18/7. R&R se agradecen. Cada vez que deis al **__**GO!**__** me haréis mejorar como escritora, así que hacedlo de vez en cuando ) Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

-¿En serio es necesaria una cena de preparación?- inquirí mirando el vestido de color tostado que Alice sacaba de una funda de su armario.

-Se llama cena de ensayo, Bella.- me corrigió Alice con una sonrisa.- Y sí, es necesaria. Debéis repasar los votos, las damas sus discursos, y debéis saludar a todos los invitados.- me explicó, mientras admiraba el elegante corte del vestido.

Suspiré. Sí... todos los invitados. Menos el que yo quería que estuviera. Por supuesto, Jacob no había aparecido aún. Y, según mi instinto, no aparecería. Veinte minutos más tarde, tenía el vestido puesto y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que podían provocar la caída a cualquiera, y más a mí.

-Estás guapísima.- sonrió Alice, que ya se había embutido en su vestido de escote palabra de honor color púrpura que resaltaba con su piel.

-Ojalá yo pudiera pensar lo mismo.- musité mientras me observaba por décimo segunda vez en el espejo con ojo crítico.

-Déjame, un par de retoques y verás la diferencia.- me rogó Alice.

No me opuse, pues supe que con un puchero o dos ya me habría hecho cambiar de opinión. Me alejó del espejo y comenzó a manejar pinceles, brochas y pintalabios con mano experta. En cinco minutos aproximadamente, cogió un par de palillos chinos de los que se usa para comer en restaurantes orientales y hizo algo con mi pelo.

-¿Qué haces, Alice?- pregunté, curiosa, mientras notaba que mi pelo se tensaba.

-¡Tachán!- anunció en un par de minutos, cogiéndome de la mano para levantarme y ponerme ante el espejo.

Me quedé gratamente sorprendida, claramente el maquillaje y el peinado habían hecho un buen cambio. El maquillaje daba a mi piel un tono más claro, por lo que el vestido de color tostado resaltaba aún más sobre mi piel semi-albina y mis labios, pintados de granate oscuro, resaltaban y a la vez parecían brillantes. Alice había espolvoreado polvos de tonos dorados sobre mis párpados y mejillas, lo que me hacía brillar a la luz y, por último, me había recogido el pelo en un moño de estilo japonés con los dos palillos, de los cuales solo sobresalía la parte con letras chinas.

-Wow...- fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Alice me sonrió y me abrazó, con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido.

-¡Estás fabulosa!- me aseguró.- Ahora... voy a ayudar a Edward, creo que tiene problemas con la corbata.

Reí cuando me di cuenta de que no lo 'creía' si no que lo había visto. Alice salió de la habitación en un suspiro y oí su voz en la habitación de al lado, la que correspondía a Edward. Había comenzado a hablar incluso antes de abrir la puerta.

-Edward, ¡esa corbata no te pega!- se quejó.

-Pero si es de un color similar a la camisa y pega con el traje.- oí el tono de sorpresa de Edward, seguro que volviéndose frenético frente al espejo para ver qué pegaba y qué no.

-Sin embargo, no va ni con tus ojos- imaginé el color topacio de los ojos de Edward.- ni con el vestido de Bella. Esta en cambio es fantástica.- comentó Alice.

Entonces me di cuenta de la razón de que Alice hubiera elegido ese vestido para mí. Aquel tono tostado, parecido al dorado, era muy parecido al topacio de los ojos de Edward. Lo había planeado todo hasta el último detalle, incluido los colores.

-**Eres muy pequeña para ser tan enormemente irritante.**- escuché a Edward decir en un gruñido.

Reí aún más mientras me sentaba en el sofá que ocupaba un lado de la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Alice volvió al cabo de un par de minutos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Lo has conseguido?- la pregunté, sonriendo también.

-Sí, ¡y sin un solo puchero!- rió con alegría.- Esa corbata azul no pegaba.- me guiño un ojo.

No pude evitar reír yo también. Me sentía bien, feliz, mucho mejor que desde hacía mucho tiempo. Alice se sentó junto a mí y me tendió unos pendientes de oro blanco con piedras de ámbar rematándolos. Me los quedé mirando, sorprendida, eran preciosos.

-Eran de la madre de Edward.- contestó a mi muda pregunta.

Me quedé prendada de ellos y me los puse inmediatamente. Alice me dirigió una mirada de ánimo y después me reuní con Edward en el vestíbulo. Sonreí cuando vi su corbata de color tostado. Por lo demás, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y el pelo brillante como siempre. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en mí.

-Estás...- por primera vez en su vida no encontró palabras.

-Gracias.- agradecí dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Vamos a juego.- bromeé.

Él rió ante mi broma, pero se quedó helado en cuanto se fijó en mis pendientes. Bajé la mirada inmediatamente, pero la suya se quedó trabada en los pendientes. Alzó una mano, con timidez, y los rozó.

-Son los de mi madre.- musitó, sorprendido.- Se los di a Alice.

-Ella me los prestó.- le expliqué.

-Te quedan muy bien.- susurró en mi oído.

-Gracias.- repetí, aliviada de que no se enfadara.


	8. ¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas?

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, estoy subiendo viñetas con tanta frecuencia porque desde mañana hasta el, supongo, martes próximo no voy a poder porque no tendré mi preciado portátil... ¡ni siquiera sé si tendré internet! Esta viñeta corresponde a la frase del 19/7, espero que os guste. R&R se agradecen mucho, sobre todo reviews. Cada vez que pincháis al GO!**_** y dejáis un comentario me ayudáis a mejorar como escritora. Besos.**_

* * *

-Cierra los ojos.- me pidió Alice.

Y así lo hice. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

-No los abras hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿eh?- rió.

-Está bien.- acepté.

-Prométemelo.- me pidió.

-Te lo prometo.- suspiré, esbozando una sonrisa.

Oí el frus-frus de prendas movidas y rozadas a mi alrededor, los suaves y apenas audibles pasitos de Alice moverse rápidamente a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué había aceptado a que Alice me probara un vestido para la despedida de soltera? No lo sabía... pero supongo que después de haber aceptado el vestido de la cena de ensayo y el de la boda, este también lo debería aceptar, al fin y al cabo, Alice había elegido bien en ambas ocasiones así que no tenía porque no confiar en ella ahora.

Para matar el tiempo, comencé a pensar en qué me podía esperar para la despedida de soltera, pues pensar en la despedida de soltero de Edward solo me traía tensión y paranoia. No había visto muchas películas típicamente adolescentes sobre bodas grandiosas con fantásticas despedidas de solteras, enormes cenas de ensayo y famosos diseños para cada vestido de todas las mujeres, pero si había visto una media docena. No pude evitar pensar en una despedida de soltera con una enorme limusina con una ventana en el techo para salir a ver la ciudad, un montón de tiendas para ir de compras, muchísimos regalos y un gran pastel. Tuve un escalofrío... ojalá Alice no me hiciera eso.

-Un minutito más, Bells.- sonrió Alice a mi lado, notando mi impaciencia... y lo que no era mi impaciencia.

Continué con los ojos cerrados mientras notaba un vestido suave deslizándose primero sobre mis brazos y después sobre mi cuerpo, hasta que se asentó en mis axilas, caderas y muslos. Después Alice me calzó unos zapatos que, presumí, parecían tener unos diez centímetros de tacón y se ataba a mi pierna con tiras de cuero. Noté cientos de suaves trozos de tela moviéndose sobre mis piernas. ¿Qué sería? Volví a respirar hondo, tratando de mantener la calma durante el poco tiempo que, según Alice, quedaba hasta que me tuviera lista para la despedida de soltera. Noté, al cabo de un par de minutos, una brocha espolvoreando sombra de ojos sobre mis párpados, estornudé cuando otra brocha, que supuse de colorete, pasó por mi nariz y mis mejillas. Después, un lápiz de labios trazó la linea de mis labios con suavidad y finalmente, el pintalabios los coloreó. Alice carraspeó y me hizo dar un paso atrás. Cogiéndome de la mano, me hizo girar alrededor de mí misma. Supe que estaba evaluando mi aspecto, y me sorprendí cuando Alice pellizcó mi mejilla para darla un poco de color. Después, noté el pincel del rímel en mis pestañas, pasando repetidas veces para que se alargasen, y el lápiz de ojos, haciéndome la raya del ojo. La oí reír y noté un beso en mi mejilla.

-Fantástica.- suspiró.

-¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos?- pedí, impaciente por ver mi nuevo aspecto.

-Un segundo más.- rogó Alice, dándome un codazo suave en la cadera.

Asentí con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Las manos de Alice se desplazaron a mis orejas y oí el 'click' de los pendientes, después un collar se deslizó por mi cuello y varias pulseras en mi muñeca. No me puso anillos, pues creía que el de compromiso debía ser el único. En un minuto, noté el pasar algo rudo de un cepillo de púas por mi melena. Cuando terminó, Alice decidió dejarme el pelo suelto, pero me puso una cinta para que no se me fuera a la cara. No dije nada, suponiendo que tal vez faltaría algo, pero la voz de Alice sonó junto a mi oído.

-Ya está.- su risa fue suave y me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

Tomé aire, nerviosa, y abrí los ojos. Alice me había puesto justo enfrente del espejo, por lo que pude verme inmediatamente. Todo mi reflejo me hizo dar un paso atrás.

-**¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas?**- me asusté.

Mis párpados estaban pintados de un suave blanco, mis mejillas eran algo más morenas de lo normal, llevaba zapatos de tacón de charol blanco cuyas tiras de seda llegaban hasta mis rodillas. Pero lo impactante fue el vestido. Era un vestido blanco, corto hasta más arriba de medio muslo, muy ajustado y la falda estaba cubierta de... plumas. Me quedé boquiabierta y no pude cerrar los ojos de la impresión. Solo los cerré cuando se quedaron secos, entonces no me atreví a volver a abrirlos.

-¿En serio... estoy cubierta de plumas?- tartamudeé.

Alice se rió y después musitó:

-No te gusta, ¿eh?

Decidí ser sincera.

-La verdad, no.- confesé.

-No te preocupes. Abre los ojos.- me ofreció ella.

Lo hice. Alice estaba tras mí, y desataba los lazos del vestido que me había puesto. Si hubiera tenido que describir con dos palabras aquel vestido, probablemente hubiera elegido horrible y hortera. Pero me quedé con las palabras en la boca cuando Alice desató los lazos y el vestido cayó a mis pies. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro de escote palabra de honor que me llegaba por media pantorrilla y que se ajustaba bastante a mi cuerpo.

-Este es el vestido.- rió Alice.

Esta vez si que no dije nada, era perfecto.


	9. Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple

_¡¡**Hola!! Esta y la que subiré luego serán (creo) que las últimas viñetas hasta el día 5, esta es la del 20/7. Pero ya tengo escritas otras cuantas y estoy con las demás, o sea que a partir del 5 habrá diarias o casi. Os dejo el aluvión de viñetas ahora con las que habría subido, probablemente, si hubiera podido la próxima semana. R&R se agradecen mucho, sobre todo reviews. Cada vez que pincháis al **__**GO!**__** me ayudáis a mejorar como escritora, ¡así que no dudéis en pinchar de vez en cuando! Espero que os guste. Besos.**_

* * *

Alice conducía a toda velocidad. La flecha de la velocidad casi tocaba el extremo. Me habría quejado de no haber sabido que era inútil. Era la primera vez que Alice podía usar su Turbo 911 amarillo libremente, y se notaba tanto en su ánimo como en la enorme sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro desde que había aceptado a ir de compras a Seattle. El trayecto habría durado casi cuatro horas de haber ido a una velocidad normal, pero en apenas dos horas y media ya habíamos aparcado en un parking. Me gustaba ir a Seattle, aunque fuera de compras. Port Angeles estaba más cerca, a solo una hora y veinte minutos (cuarenta minutos para Alice y los que fueran con ella), pero le faltaba librerías y ambiente. Aunque pareciera mentira, echaba de menos el sonido de una ciudad grande, ¡y eso que Phoenix era cuatro veces más grande que Seattle! Pero claro, que viajar a Phoenix nos habría llevado más de un día por la carretera de la costa que tiene un tráfico muy denso y pasando inevitablemente por Portland y Sacramento, y muy cerca de Los Angeles.

Así que allí estábamos, en Seattle. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a Macy's en la cuarta avenida. Alice y Rosalie habían querido ir directamente a Chanel, Dolce&Gabanna o Dior, pero tuve que recordarles que las únicas prendas de Chanel y Dior en la ciudad las encontrarían en Macy's y que Dolce&Gabanna no tenía sucursal en Seattle.

-Deberíamos haber ido a Phoenix.- se quejó Alice.

Reí internamente pensando en lo acostumbrada que debía estar Alice a hacer viajes de compras a Los Angeles, Nueva York, Paris, Londres, Milán, Tokyo y Amsterdam. En cambio, yo estaba acostumbrada a comprar en pequeñas, más pequeñas que Macy's. Cuando comencé a mirar la ropa me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado en época de rebajas. Acababa de coger un vestido de Jones New York negro y elegante que tenía tachado el precio 124 dólares y ahora marcaba 92,99. Lo puse sobre mi brazo y fui a buscar unos tejanos. Alice había insistido en que comprara al menos un vestido y luego lo que quisiera. Estaba decidida a afeminarme, y no me parecía tan mal después de todo. Después de veinte minutos buceando entre pantalones, conseguí encontrar unos tejanos que no fueran piratas y que desde sus 89 dólares originales había llegado a 40,05... pero no me convencían mucho. Decidí ir a probarme el vestido, pues tanto ver ropa me mareaba. Mientras me miraba en el espejo como me quedaba el vestido, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron junto a mí.

-Te queda muy bien.- sonrió Rosalie, alisando una arruga de la falda suavemente.- Aunque es algo simple, podríamos encontrar algo mejor.- me ofreció.

-¿Simple?- inquirí, confundida.- A mi me gusta.- 'Es mi estilo' pensé, pero no lo dije.

-**Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando haya acabado contigo**.- rió Alice, aunque su voz pareció mitad risa mitad gruñido.

-**Solo porque temen que les chupes la sangre.**- bromeé.

Alice y Rosalie se unieron a mis risas. Me dejaron volver a cambiarme y después insistieron en pagar la prenda con su Visa Oro.

-Es mucho más impresionante cuando la sacas para pagar _algo_.- musitó Rosalie, molesta.

Salimos del Macy's y fuimos a una pizzeria para comer. Rosalie y Alice me ofrecieron ir a varios restaurantes lujosos que se agolpaban a nuestro alrededor pero me parecía una tontería gastar más de ochenta dólares en una simple comida cuando podía gastar doce dólares en una pizza pequeña y una bebida. Se sentaron junto a mí mientras comía.

-La próxima vez elegiré lugar yo para ir de compras.- advirtió Alice.

Se me cayó el cielo sobre la cabeza. Ya me imaginé horas en el coche yendo hacia Los Ángeles, Nueva York o Canadá. Por eso me horrorizó aún más lo que dijeron después.

-No sé... en Milán han abierto una nueva tienda de Armani Women con tres plantas, ¡una dedicada solo a zapatos!- propuso Rose, visiblemente emocionada.

Horror, horror, horror. Viaje en avión de doce horas con mis nuevas hermanas... no sabía si sería peor o mejor que el viaje de catorce horas que tenía en mente imaginando ser ellas. Claramente había una desventaja, no podías tirarte de un avión en marcha.

-¡Tenemos que ir!- exclamó Alice, entusiasmada.- Pero después de la boda, claro.- me sonrió, para tranquilizarme.- Será el primer viaje de compras de Bella como mujer casada.- rió.

-Como una Cullen.- me sonrió Rosalie.

Así que ser una Cullen implicaba viajar horas y horas para ir a la nueva Armani Women. Fabuloso.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: bueno, el tiempo de trayectos lo averigüé con los Google Maps (¡qué la luz de Carlisle los ilumine!) y los modelitos con precios y rebajas gracias a Macy's Online (¡y la locura de Alice les ayude!). Si investigáis sobre Macy's veréis que algunos precios son bastante caros, no del nivel de las tiendas preferidas de las Cullen, pero por ahí las andan.**_

* * *


	10. Ooops!

_**¡¡Hola!! Última viñeta que subo hasta el día 5. Toca la frase del 21/7. R&R se agradecen mucho, sobre todo las reviews. Cada vez que pincháis al **__**GO!**__** mejoro como escritora, así que hacedlo de vez en cuando. ¡Espero que os guste! Besos.**_

_**Nota: os recomiendo escuchar **_**Oops! I did it again! **_**de Britney Spears con la viñeta, no pega mucho pero el Oops de Edward me recordó a la canción. Poned la dirección normal de YouTube y esto:** /watch?vunBACOHFXes_

* * *

Edward llevaba raro toda la mañana. Estaba intrigada, ¿tendría una sorpresa?

-Ey, Bella, vamos a dar un paseo.- me propuso.

Le seguí, interesada, jugando nerviosamente con mi anillo de casada. Caminamos por el bosque varias horas, hablando de trivialidades. Cada vez estaba más impaciente y extrañada. Debía ser una sorpresa, si no ¿qué le ocurría? Volvimos a la casa a las dos de la tarde para comer. Me dirigí a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- me sorprendió Edward, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Voy a por mi móvil, necesito dejar un mensaje a Angela.- contesté, sorprendida.

-Ya se lo mandarás luego. Recuerdo que comentó con Alice que se iba a pasar el día con Ben.- dijo, sonriéndome.

Así que la sorpresa estaba en la habitación. Comí en silencio, masticando con lentitud la ensalada de pollo que me había hecho. Edward, que normalmente estaba en todo, esta vez ni se había dado cuenta de que no me había echado ni aceitunas ni jamón york, cosa que normalmente habría percibido y me habría preguntando algo como...

-¿No tienes hambre?

Sí, exactamente eso. Lo había preguntado, pero muy tarde. Habitualmente lo habría preguntado en cuanto me había sentado en la mesa. Estaba intrigada, ¿qué le ocurría? O tal vez...

-Te veo algo paranoica, miras mucho de un lado a otro.- bromeó.

¿Desde cuando leía mis pensamientos? Un segundo antes de que pensara 'O tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica', lo había comentado en voz alta.

-No, no... solo estoy pensando en mi ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, creo que luego subiré a por él.- comenté, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de mi posible paranoia crónica.

Pero sucedió algo que me sorprendió mucho, su rostro se volvió una décima de segundo en una máscara de horror, para luego recuperar el aspecto tranquilo e indiferente normal... normal cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?- me extrañé.

-Nada... ¿no estás cansada de leer ese libro? ¡Lo debes haber releido más de un millón de veces!- dijo, haciéndose el indiferente.

-A diferencia de otros, yo no tengo memoria fotográfica. Además, yo no tengo un grave problema con los clásicos.- clavé mi mirada burlona en sus ojos, pero el color topacio no compartía la risa conmigo.

Eso me sorprendió. Siempre que comentaba cosas como aquellas solía reírse, o al menos esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-En serio, ¿qué ocurre?- repetí, repentinamente preocupada.

-Nada, Bella... realmente estás paranoica.- bromeó.

Su tono de voz resultaba vacío, la broma no dio un suave eco a su voz como normalmente hacía. Solo había dos razones por las que podía ocurrir aquello. La primera, que ya había ocurrido alguna vez, era que me estuviera mintiendo. La segunda, que solo había ocurrido una vez pero era desoladora y dolorosa, era que se dispusiera a decirme las palabras más dolorosas que había oído en mi vida.

_"-Bella, nos vamos. ... No te convengo, Bella. ... Mi mundo no es para ti. ... Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._

_-¿Tú... no... me quieres?_

_-No. ... Me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. ... No me convienes, Bella. ... No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas. ... No te molestaremos más."_

Un escalofrío me atravesó y me encogí. Edward me observó, asustado.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó.

-Vas a volver a dejarme.- tartamudeé, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-¿Qué? No, ¡claro que no, Bella! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- se asustó, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor por mi desconfianza.

-Tu actitud.- le espeté.

Corrí, sin que pudiera detenerme, hacia nuestra habitación. Pero antes de dar un paso dentro me quedé helada. Un montón de hojas arrancadas estaban amontonadas unas sobre otras. Me acerqué. Pude ver las cubiertas casi irreconocibles de mi ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y... lo que quedaba de él. Edward se puso a mi lado.

-**Ooops**.- musitó, poniendo cara de bueno.

Y entonces me di cuenta. No me iba a dejar. No se iba a ir. Solo había roto mi libro favorito y se sentía culpable. Y estaba adorable con aquella cara de '_Oops! I did it again!_'.

-Yo... puedo explicarlo. Estaba peleando en broma con Emmett y me arreó con un libro del curso pasado del instituto, aquel de historia tan grueso. Y fue lo primero que encontré. Juro que no me di cuenta.- explicó rápidamente.- Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó.

E hice... lo que menos esperábamos tanto él como yo de mí. Me reí.

-No me vas a dejar.- me di cuenta, encantada.

-Claro que no.- prometió.- Nunca.


	11. Casi nos arrancaba la garganta

**_¡¡Hola!! Vuelvo con viñetas. Os aseguro que las escribo sin leer el libro, la verdad... no me llega hasta mañana xD Pero escribiré todas las viñetas antes de que me llegue, o al menos antes de empezarlo. R&R están bien recibidas y se agradecen mucho, sobre todo las reviews ya que cada vez que pulsáis el _GO!_ me ayudáis a mejorar como escritora. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

Tras varios bailes con Edward, Emmett me pidió si bailaba con él. Le sonreí y acepté. Bailar con Emmett era muy diferente de bailar con Edward, él también controlaba mis movimientos con minucia para que no me cayera ni tropezara, pero era menos pausado y le importaba menos la elegancia del baile y más la melodía de la canción. Me reí mucho al bailar con él, sobre todo cuando me fijé en que seguía ataviado con la ropa que había llevado cuando nos había casado.

-Bueno, hermanita, creo que alguien más quiere bailar contigo.- rió cuando iba acabando la pieza.

-¿Quién?- pregunté, sorprendida, sospechando de la sonrisa socarrona pintada en su rostro.

No dijo nada, solo siguió sonriendo tontamente mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. Acabó la pieza y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse para reunirse con Rosalie. Comprendí que Jasper no vendría a bailar conmigo, pues yo aún era humana y una tentación para él. Pobre Jasper. Una voz me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

-¿Quieres bailar, Bella?

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida. Era Mike, por supuesto. Vi tras él a Eric y Tyler, ¿quién les había invitado? Volví mi mirada hacia Mike de nuevo mientras mi mente maquinaba rápidamente una excusa para escabullirme, ¿por qué me hacía eso el mismo día de mi boda? Por fortuna, Charlie apareció en aquel preciso instante.

-Bells, ¿concedes un baile a este anciano?- bromeó.

Le sonreí agradecida y dirigí a Mike una mirada de disculpa, como diciéndole 'Es mi padre, lo siento, tiene ese derecho'.

-Esperaré.- suspiró en respuesta a mi mirada dirigiéndose de nuevo con Eric y Tyler.

Empecé a bailar con Charlie la siguiente pieza, atisbé sobre su hombro los rostros de algunos invitados, entre los cuales se encontraban Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Seth, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya e Irina. Esta última dirigía miradas asesinas a Seth, probablemente recordando que a su 'querido' Laurent le había matado un lobo de aquella manada. Recé porque no desataran una batalla campal en plena pista de baile.

-No puedo creer que te hayas casado.- murmuró Charlie, sacándome de mis plegarias.

-Yo tampoco.- le sonreí.- Realmente, he estado en shock unos minutos. Muchos minutos, según Alice.

Sentí la risa de mi padre cerca de mi oído.

-Gracias, papá.- le dije.

-¿Por ayudarte a escabullirte del chico Newton?- bromeó él.

-No, papá.- reí.- Por todo.- contesté en tono más serio.

-Gracias a ti, Bella.- respondió él.

De nuevo, la pieza terminó y alguien se acercó a mí. Lo noté por la mirada de mi padre, que miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Bailas, Bella?- la voz me animó. No era Mike ni ningún humano, sino Carlisle.

-Por supuesto.- sonreí.

Empecé a bailar con Carlisle, cuya gracilidad era comparable a su elegancia, la cual no era poca. Tenía un estilo de baile único, un estilo que hay que cultivar durante siglos para que sea así.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó, con voz amable.

-Bien, gracias.- contesté, dando un giro en la coreografía milimetrada.

-Después de la boda tenías cara de ir a entrar en shock.- me ruboricé, pero él continuó.- Y según Alice, lo hiciste.

-Sí, lo hice. Demasiado calor.- bromeé, ruborizándome aún más.

-Comprendo.- rió, comprensivo.

-Deberías ir un rato con tu madre, lleva todo el baile con Esme y yo debería sacar a bailar a mi mujer.- me aconsejó.

-Está bien. Seguro que la pobre también está aún asumiéndolo.- acepté.

-Según Edward, así es.- aseguró Carlisle.

Reí y me separé de él. Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde mi madre y Esme charlaban. En cuanto Esme me vio ir hacia allí, se levantó y me cedió el sitio. Después fue hacia Carlisle, que se encontraba aún en el centro de la pista, aguardando.

-Hola, mamá.- saludé a Renée.- ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, bien. Mejor ahora, que los preparativos de la boda pasaron y Alice se relajó.- rió, dándome un suave abrazo.

Eché un vistazo a Alice, que en aquel momento reprendía a una chica que no reconocí por haber manchado una silla. ¿Relajada? No lo creía. Volví a prestar atención a Renée.

-¿Qué ocurría?- me interesé.

-**Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada más. Cada vez que lo intentábamos, casi nos arrancaba la garganta.**- bromeó.

Tragué saliva sonoramente, Renée no sabía lo cerca que estaba su broma de la realidad. 'Arrancar la garganta', seguro que, en situaciones desesperadas, Alice llegaría a esa medida. Menos mal que Renée no se la había propuesto.

-No creo.- reí forzadamente.- Solo os habría metido en un calabozo el resto de los preparativos.

Ambas reímos, y suspiré cuando vi que mi madre no notaba el matiz de histeria que teñía mi risa.

-Renée, ¿me concederías el placer de este baile?

Las dos levantamos la mirada a la vez. Era Charlie. Me quedé sin palabras, ella no.

-Claro.- sonrió.

Les vi alejarse hacia la pista de baile. Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el día más extraño de mi vida.


	12. ¿Quieres que cante para ti?

_**¡¡Hola!! Lamento el retraso. Hoy, de tacada, subiré los capítulos que quedan, que son tres sin contar este, pues los de las últimas seis frases no los escribí y ya leí el libro; me sentiría condicionada y tal vez me inspirara inconscientemente en el libro... ¡y no quiero haceros eso a las que no lo leísteis! Así que los últimos cuatro capis. Como siempre, R&R están bien recibidos, sobre todo los reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. Animaos y dad al GO! de vez en cuando. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Notaba a Edward junto a mí en la cama. Su brazo abrazaba mi cintura y su nariz rozaba mi cuero cabelludo. Me mantuve como dormida, pero extrañada... estaba actuando como si estuviera dormida, sin moverme más de lo habitual, pero aún así Edward continuaba sin ponerse a leer como habitualmente hacia cuando yo dormía. Solo había dos explicaciones. La primera era que estuviera pensativo, la segunda que supiera que yo no estaba dormida.

-Bella...- musitó en voz baja.

Su aliento dio en mi pelo y su esencia se mezcló con la mía. Parecía más un suspiro que una llamada, por lo que no contesté.

-¿Bella?- repitió, aún en voz baja pero esta vez en tono de llamada.

Decidí contestar, aunque no abrí los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás despierta?- preguntó, su nariz acarició mi cuero cabelludo.

-Sí... todavía no llego a conversar mientras duermo.- contesté, sarcástica.

Noté su risa apagada contra mi pelo en el mismo momento que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se ponía cual escarpias. 'Maldición', pensé. Seguro que lo había notado.

-¿Es por mí? Puedo irme...- comenzó, su tono era divertido y avergonzado a la vez.

-No es por ti. Quédate.- de nuevo, la misma cantinela. Todas las noches igual.

-Estás preocupada.- constató.

-Sí...- asentí, sabiendo que por mucho que lo negara él no me creería.

-Por la boda.- adivinó.

-Ajá.- confesé.

-Sin embargo, hace un par de horas dormías perfectamente.- apuntó.

No se le escapaba ni una.

-Tuve... pesadillas.- respondí, notando como comenzaba a ruborizarme.

Aún seguíamos sin mirarnos. Yo, de espaldas a él y con los ojos cerrados, él abrazándome. Me alegré de que no pudiera notar mi rubor.

-Me di cuenta.- reconoció, apoyando su frente en mi cabeza.

No contesté. Disfruté de la sensación y traté de regular las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Pero Edward volvió a hablar.

-**¿Quieres que cante para ti?**- ofreció.- **Cantaré toda la noche si eso mantiene las pesadillas alejadas.**

La oferta me cogió con la guardia baja. Aquello no me lo había esperado. ¿Cantar? No esperó mi respuesta y comenzó a cantar. Le había oído tararear mi nana y la canción favorita de Esme en algunas ocasiones, y ya con eso su voz era como un hechizo. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que era oírle cantar.

-_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye..._

Su voz era... no sabría describirlo. Decir que era como un soplo de vida para mi alma, que era como la de un ángel bajado directamente de los cielos, que era como la melodía del viento o que era suave como el tocar un violín no sería suficiente. Su voz, aquella voz tan especial que yo ya había memorizado, hacía que las palabras de aquella canción de Regina Spektor tomaron otro significado, uno muy real y cercano. Daba vida a cada palabra, a cada letra y sílaba. Aun en un tono bajo, era mágica y hechizante y me hizo sentir miles de cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Era el sonido más hermoso que había oído en toda mi vida.

-_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Suspiré y me arremoliné en sus brazos. Me di la vuelta para poder oír con más nitidez su voz, pero ni entonces abrí los ojos, temiendo romper el hechizo que era su voz. Sus fuertes brazos de mármol me estrecharon con gentileza contra su pecho y, solo entonces, me atreví a abrir los ojos. Él observaba mi rostro y cuando se fijó en que le miraba fijó sus ojos en los míos. El color topacio era más brillante que nunca y había un brillo de emoción contenida en sus pupilas que hizo que mi corazón acelerara.

-_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

Volví a cerrar los ojos con un inaudible suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Si existía un cielo, aquella era la sensación más cercana a estar en él.


	13. ¡Por encima de mis cenizas!

_**¡¡Hola!! Bueno, el segundo de los cuatro últimos capítulos/viñetas de este fic. R&R siempre se agradecen, sobre todo los reviews que hacen a esta escritora mejorar día a día. Pinchad el GO! de vez en cuando. Espero sinceramente que os guste.**_

* * *

No podía creerlo, me había casado. Me había casado. ¿De verdad me había casado? Lo había hecho. Oí una voz junto a mí, aunque parecía lejana.

-Bella, Bella.- Alice me sacudió de un hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- al fin reaccioné.

-Le dije a Edward que esto ocurriría.- suspiró, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué ocurriría el qué?- me extrañé, acomodándome el enorme vestido de novia.

-Que te quedarías en estado de shock.- contestó Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¡No estoy en estado de shock!- me quejé.

-¿Por eso has estado diez minutos mirando al vacío y murmurando 'Me he casado'?- inquirió Alice, arqueando una ceja.

-¿He hecho eso?- me sorprendí, no me había dado cuenta.

-Sí, has hecho eso. Y no te has cambiado.- señaló con un gesto de cabeza mi blanco vestido.

-¿Para qué me tenía cambiar?- pregunté, mientras me sacaba los zapatos de tacón con los pies.

-Para el baile.- respondió ella.

-El baile.- recordé. Por aquello me había quedado así. Un baile. Mi infierno personal.

-Tengo que ir a ver cómo va todo, dejo a Rose contigo.- musitó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-No es necesario.- fui a quejarme, pero vi en su mirada que sabía perfectamente que era mentira.

-Oh, sí lo es.- rió mientras salía de la habitación.

Rosalie entró antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Qué tal, recién casada?- bromeó, sentándose junto a mí.

-Aún asimilándolo.- confesé, tratando de bajar la cremallera del vestido de novia.

-Deja, yo te ayudo.- murmuró.

Me ayudó con la cremallera y con los pliegues del vestido. Me embutí torpemente en un vestido azul que Alice me había comprado diciendo 'Edward se volverá loco al verte con él'. Mientras me calzaba, ambas nos quedamos en silencio.

-Felicidades... o lo que sea.- me felicitó Rosalie, con una sonrisa triste.

-Gracias... o lo que sea.- contesté.

Un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza. Jacob caminando conmigo de la mano por el bosque... '¿Sabes? No estás tan mal'. Su cara de sorpresa. 'Pues gracias... o lo que sea'. 'Pues de nada... o lo que sea'. Sacudí la cabeza y rocé mis sienes con mis dedos para que el recuerdo se esfumara. Rosalie me observaba, preocupada. Supe en que pensaba... la transformación. Era inminente.

-Yo...- comenzó ella, atusando nerviosamente un mechón de su pelo dorado.

Pero no pudo ni empezar a decir lo que tenía pensado contarme. Alice apareció en la habitación en un visto y no visto. Me miró de arriba a abajo aprobatoriamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Algunos invitados se impacientan...- empezó, poniendo una mueca de desasosiego al mencionar a esos invitados.- Tanya quiere comenzar el baile sin Bella.

-Típico...- bufó Rosalie, sus puños se cerraron.

-Quiere bailar con Edward.- finalizó Alice, con el cejo fruncido.

-**¡P****or encima de mis cenizas!**- gruñó Rosalie.

Alice y yo la miramos anonadadas, bueno... yo más que Alice. Rosalie continuó hablando.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ah, no! ¡Qué ni se la ocurra! Es la boda de Bella y ella debe protagonizar el primer baile... ¡y con Edward, por supuesto!- me miró, y después me tomó del brazo.- Vamos, Bella.- me dijo.- Una Cullen debe hacerse valer.

Dicho esto me sacó de la habitación y me dirigió hacia la sala de baile. Noté que me había ruborizado. Rosalie había dicho esas palabras inconscientemente, pero me había emocionado. Una Cullen. Aquello era lo que era ahora... y para toda la eternidad.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la sala de baile Rosalie me soltó y cerró los ojos. Comprendí que estaba proyectando sus pensamientos cuando Edward apareció junto a nosotras.

-Bella...- suspiró.- Estás hermosa.- recorrió con la mirada mi vestido azul celeste.

'Buen trabajo, Alice' sonreí en mi fuero interno.

-¿Bailamos?- le sonreí.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Esperad un momento.- pidió Rosalie. Vi que miraba por la rendija de la puerta, presumí que a Tanya.- Os anunciaré.

-Rosalie... no es necesario.- se quejó Edward, viendo que yo me ruborizaba aún más.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y se asomó a la puerta. Carraspeó para obtener la atención de toda la sala. Cuando se aseguró de que todos la escuchaban, habló con voz alta y clara.

-Tengo el placer de presentarles, por primera vez, a Edward y Bella Cullen.

Los aplausos se alzaron por la sala, y entonces entramos. Edward me tomaba de la mano como si estuviéramos en el siglo XIX. La música comenzó a sonar. Clair de Lune. Miré a los ojos de Edward, emocionada.

-Debussy.- musitó él, guiñándome un ojo.

-Clair de Lune.- contesté.

Me dejé llevar mientras él comenzaba a bailar, controlando el movimiento y el ritmo de ambos. En aquella primera pieza, ninguna pareja se unió a nosotros. Pude ver a todos los Cullen, a mis padres, a Angela, a Jessica y a Mike observándonos, la mayoría emocionados. A un lado de la sala, con su máscara de tranquilidad rota por los celos, Tanya me taladraba con la mirada.


End file.
